Unwrapped
by DrawnToDarkness
Summary: Missing/bonus scene for the story 'Jingle All The Way', which was written for MusicalLife13 for the Primeval Fic Exchange. Becker unwraps his Christmas present... Jess/Becker.


_Bonus/missing scene for 'Jingle All The Way', written for MusicalLife13 in the Primeval Holiday Fic Exchange...  
Rated M, so definitely not for the kiddies! _

* * *

The hat was the first thing to go. Becker tugged it from her head, letting it drop on the floor beside them before he lifted his hands to run his fingers through her hair, cradling her head as he closed the gap between them to kiss her.

Jess acquiesced, smiling against his lips, but made no attempt at taking control of the embrace. That in itself made him grin as he'd learned that Jess Parker liked to be in control, whether it was at work or at home. It'd been one of the many aspects of her character that had surprised him – pleasantly so – when their relationship had shifted and he knew she enjoyed their usual playful battles for dominance just as much as he did.

Usually.

Tonight, though, she was his gift and the control was all his, no games or good natured tussles necessary.

Sliding his hands from her hair, he ran them over the satin covered curves, blazing a trail of kisses from her mouth along her jaw to her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe before soothing it with his tongue. He heard her gasp, felt the moment her knees went weak, and lifted her effortlessly, carrying her towards the bed before laying her in the centre of it.

Following her down, Becker kissed his way back to her mouth, parting her lips with his tongue before kissing her deeply, taking all she had to give and more. When he pulled back, they were both panting, their lips swollen. He propped himself up on his elbows and gazed down at her, a smirk arranging his mouth at the flush in her cheeks and blown pupils of her eyes.

He pushed himself up so he was straddling her, and moved his hands to the ribbon tied neatly at her throat. Holding her gaze, he untied it slowly, aware his hands weren't entirely steady but unable to bring himself to care.

When the ribbon was gone, he lowered his head to nuzzle her throat where the bow had been, lips curving upwards against her skin when she arched her neck to grant him better access. He breathed in the scent of her, of his Jess, and thanked whatever fate was responsible for bringing her into his life and making her his.

"You," he murmured against her skin, punctuating every word with a kiss as his mouth trailed lower, "are the best gift I've ever been given."

"Oh, good." Her breath caught in her throat and her voice faltered as his mouth latched on her collar bone, nibbling the sensitive skin before lathing it with his tongue. She lifted a hand to rest lightly against the back of his head and felt him smile against her. "Because there's a no returns policy so I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Becker lifted his head long enough to look at her, an eyebrow quirked but his expression otherwise serious. "Is that a promise?"

Her smile was soft but her eyes were solemn. "Absolutely."

He kissed her again, sweetly and softly, but tore his mouth away before it could get too intense. Ignoring her mewl of protest, he pressed his mouth to the skin of her shoulder, next to one spaghetti thin strap of the negligee before lifting his hands to push the straps of the gown down her arms, baring more of her skin to his hungry gaze.

Nuzzling his way from her shoulder down, he covered one breast with a hand, rolling the peak of her nipple with his thumb and forefinger as his mouth found its mate, teeth grazing the sensitive bud before he took it in his mouth and suckled gently, earning a breathy cry from the woman who'd begun to tremble beneath his ministrations.

With Jess's help, Becker managed to divest her completely of the negligee and let the smooth material fall off the bed onto the floor without further thought. Rocking back to sit on his heels, he gazed at her, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as he made short work of pulling his t-shirt off over his head and then removing the rest of his clothes, not caring where they landed as he pressed himself against, a groan escaping him as Jess sighed at the sensation of heated skin against heated skin.

It never ceased to amaze him how well they fit together, how perfectly the softness of her curves fit the hard planes of his body and it never stopped being anything short of incredible that of all the men the beautiful and brilliant young woman could have picked, she had chosen him.

"I love you," he breathed the declaration against the skin of her stomach, kissing his way back up to her head as she stroked his hair softly.

"I love you right back," Jess murmured, a gasp escaping her as his mouth closed over the pulse point of her neck, suckling hard enough to leave a mark but she wasn't going to protest. "Becker... Hil..." Her hips shifted restlessly against his and she curled one of her legs around his, heel digging into his calf as he lifted his head to look at her. "Please."

Lifting himself so he could claim her mouth in a searing kiss, Becker slid one hand between their bodies. The press of his fingers beneath her thighs caused her to cry out something that could have been his name and, satisfied she was ready, he lined himself up and arched his spine, burying himself inside her with one thrust.

Holding himself still for a moment, he gazed down at her, watching the emotions play across her face, emotions she'd never been good at hiding but made no attempt at doing so as they together so completely entwined. Lust, need, trust, love. It was all there in her eyes, in the way her lips parted and she murmured his name, her arms and legs wrapping around him tightly.

Her heels dug into his arse, her fingernails lightly scored the skin of his back and she lifted her hips, rocking against him in wordless encouragement.

Not needing to be told twice, Becker started a moving in a steady rhythm Jess did her best to match. She threw her head back and he latched onto her neck with his mouth, nipping and sucking, marking her as he stroked inside her, the sensation of being so intimately joined with her taking his breath away as it always did.

When he felt the familiar tingling at the base of his spine, he slipped his hand between to where their bodies were joined. She cried out at the first touch, her nails digging into the flesh of his back almost painfully as she squeezed her eyes shut, legs tightening around his hips as she arched off the bed, his name leaving her throat in a breathless moan.

The feel of her clenching around him was almost too much to bear and it only took a few more thrusts before his climax struck and he tumbled over the edge after her. His arms no longer held his weight and he collapsed atop of her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck as they trembled together in the aftermath.

"Love you," he murmured when he had recovered enough to speak. "So bloody much."

"Love you, too." She stroked her hands along his back, tightening her legs when he made to move off her. "Merry Christmas, Becker."

Shifting slightly so he wasn't lying completely on top of her but so they were still wrapped around one another, Becker angled his head so he could kiss her tenderly. "Merry Christmas, Jess."

* * *

_End. Really this time.  
_


End file.
